Fiber optic cables include one or more optical fibers or other optical waveguides that conduct optical signals, for example carrying voice, data, video, or other information. Small diameter cabling benefits data centers and other highly populated cabling systems by increasing the number of links between equipment in limited space. Air and cooling specifications for communications equipment rooms and data centers with dense electronic systems are stringent; and, as transmission speeds become faster, cooling demands typically increase. Therefore, compact links between electronics are generally desired. For example, to enhance the number and density of information channels, certain fiber optic cables include multiple bundles of optical fibers, with each bundle comprising two or more optical fibers.
The term “bundle,” as used herein, generally refers to a group, set, collection, assemblage, arrangement or cluster of items that are together (typically gathered together), and “bundles” is the plural form of “bundle.” The terms “fiber optic bundle” and “bundle of optical fibers” are used herein interchangeably. The terms “fiber optic bundles” and “bundles of optical fibers” are used herein interchangeably.
Accommodating new industry standards (for example the IEEE 100 Gigabits per second (“Gps”) standard known as IEEE 802.3ba, released Jun. 17, 2010, covering 100 Gbs Ethernet) can involve multifiber connectors. Terminating or otherwise servicing cables that include multiple bundles of optical fibers typically entails distinguishing the bundles from one another. With many conventional technologies, differentiating the bundles involves labor intensive procedures like transmitting and receiving test signals or “ringing” the cable. Accordingly, improved technology is needed for distinguishing bundles of optical fibers of a cable from one another. Improved technology is further needed for making fiber optic cables that may incorporate a means for distinguishing bundles within the cable. A capability addressing such a need, or some related deficiency in the art, would promote fiber optic communications.